Star Slayer Monsters
Star Slayer Monsters (スタースレイヤーモンスター), is the card game created by Paul von Schroeder, who based the card designs on ancient Egyptian carvings and hieroglyphs and Rock Ōtsutsuki's Stone Tablet similar to Duel Monsters and it was the first successor of the Ultimate Duel Monsters. Rules 'Basic' The Basic rules were used earlier. *There are two players in each Duel. *The players only get 5000 points in the Life Force. *Each player makes a Deck using 90 cards. The Decks are shuffled before a Duel. *The turn player can Summon cards from their hand in Attack or Defense Mode. Attack Mode is vertical. Defense Mode is horizontal. *The turn player can attack with Attack Mode monsters. *Destroyed cards go to the Graveyard. *Each player is trying to defeat the opposing player's Monster by reducing its Life Points to zero. *Each player gets five Star Slayer Monsters, three spell cards and two trap cards. 'Ultimate' The Ultimate Rules were introduced. They are based on the standard rules, contain additional rules and alter previous ones. The Expert rules do not apply in Super Expert. *Each player starts with 4000 Life Points in the Life Force. *Each player can use the NetNavi as their Deck Leader to protect his/her Life Points. *God monsters or Chosen X monster require sacrifices to be Summoned. **The three Galactic God monsters require three sacrifices. **One Egyptian God monster require three sacrifices. **Three Classic Gods require ten sacrifices. *Chosen X monster two require sacrifices. *Sengoku Monsters can be special summoned. *Imperial monsters can be fusion summoned. **Chimeratech Fortress Dragon require machine type mystery monsters to be sent from the deck to the graveyard. *Vehicle Cards can be equipped. List of Cards 'Monsters' 'Galactic Gods' *Truth the Malefic *Sephylon of Time *Astro Meklord 'Egyptian Gods' *Obelisk the Tormentor *Slifer the Sky Dragon *Winged Dragon of Ra 'Weather Gods' *Avalanching Aussa *Blazing Hiita *Raging Eria *Storming Wynn 'Infinite Gods' *Silent Swordsman **Silent Swordsman LV3 **Silent Swordsman LV5 **Silent Swordsman LV7 *Cybernetic Magician *Silent Magician **Silent Magician LV4 **Silent Magician LV8 *Silent Paladin 'Classic Gods' *Zygarde the Diabound *Nordic Valkyrie of the Ascendant *Brunhilde the Ascendant *Dritte the Ascendant *Erste the Ascendant *Zweite the Ascendant 'Chosen X' *'Eight Heroes of Destiny' **Musha King **Octomaru **Zura **Mibanyan **Kiku Teikoku **Metaurus Skywalker **Tukamukade **Micro Samurai **Techno Gekko *'Charmer' **Aussa the Earth Charmer **Dharc the Dark Charmer **Eria the Water Charmer **Hiita the Fire Charmer **Lyna the Light Charmer **Wynn the Wind Charmer *'Familiar-Possessed' **Familiar-Possessed - Aussa **Familiar-Possessed - Dharc **Familiar-Possessed - Eria **Familiar-Possessed - Hiita **Familiar-Possessed - Wynn *'Ancient Dragons' **Black Rose Moonlight Dragon **Power Tool Mecha Dragon **Ancient Pixie Dragon **Hot Red Dragon Archfiend **Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon **Black Rose Moonlight Dragon **Stardust Spark Dragon 'Winning Star Cards' *The Legendary Exodia Incarnate 'Sengoku' *King Granel Meklord *Mori *Masamune *Sadamitsu *Yamata Serpent *Blue-Eyes White Dragon *Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *XYZ Dragon Cannon *Doomdra *Celtic Guardian *Dark Magician *Dark Magician Girl *Exodia the Forbidden One *Ancient Fairy Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Black-Winged Dragon *Dark End Dragon *Red Dragon Archfiend *Stardust Dragon *Splendid Rose *Reptilianne Hydra *Life Stream Dragon *Dewdark of the Ice Barrier *Geomancer of the Ice Barrier *Tuning Magician *Supreme King Dragon Zarc *Maiden with the Eyes of Blue 'Imperial' *Chimeratech Rampage Dragon *Chimeratch Fortress Dragon *Chimeratech Overdragon *Five God Spider 'Mystery' *Jedi Knight *Sith Lord *Sith Apprentice *Pilot Token *Mighty Boy *Saggi the Dark Clown *Cyber Dark Dragon **Cyber Dark Horn **Cyber Dark Keel **Cyber Dark Edge *Cyber End Dragon **Cyber Dragon **Cyber Barrier Dragon **Cyber Laser Dragon 'Normal' *Yamata Serpent EXE *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV1 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV6 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV10 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV12 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV19 *Blue-Eyes Ultimate Cluster Dragon *Metall *Puffer-Blimp *Beetle Bomb *Maggot Battle Tank *Jelly-san *Jelly-Mom *Jelly-jiro *Melon Moth Larva *Melon Moth (Male) *Melon Moth (Female) *Princess of the Rice Fields 'Heavy Mech' *Heavy Mech Phantom *Heavy Mech Shiki 'Vehicle' *Death Egg 'Token' *Sheep Token 'Magic' *Scapegoat *Book of Life *Book of Moon *Monster Reborn *Card Destruction *Overload Fusion 'Trap' *Nutrient Z Notable Spirits *Brunhilde the Ascendant *King Granel Meklord *Ancient Pixie Dragon Notable Real Live Star Slayer Monsters *Moon Behemoth *Yamata Leviathan *Komodoconda Gallery Legendary Star Slayer Monsters (2017) Sprites.png Legendary Star Slayer Dragons (2017) Sprites.png Blue Eyes Cluster Fusion Dragon (2017).png Blue Eyes Cluster Dragon Level 19 (2017).png Blue Eyes Cluster Dragon Level 12 (2017).png Blue Eyes Cluster Dragon Level 10 (2017).png Blue Eyes Cluster Dragon Level 6 (2017).png Blue Eyes Cluster Dragon Level 1 (2017).png Jelly-san (2017).png Jelly-Mom (2017).png Jelly-jiro (2017).png Maggot Battle Tank (2017).png Mighty Boy (2017).png Beetle Bomb (2017).png Puffer-Blimp (2017).png Metall (2017).png Melon Moth Larva (2017).png Female Melon Moth (2017).png Male Melon Moth (2017).png Heavy Mech Assault Dragon Remake (2017).png Heavy Mech Assault Dragon (2017).png Five God Spider Uru (2017).png Ruler of Games (2017) Sprites.png Yamata Serpent EXE (2017).png Yami Yugi (2017) Sprites.png Erste the Ascendant (2017).png Nordic Valkyrie of the Ascendant (2017).png Brunhilde the Ascendant (2017).png Zweite the Ascendant (2017).png Dritte the Ascendant (2017).png Zygarde the Diabound (2017).png Trivia *Star Slayer Monsters Trading Card Game is derived from the Slayers, Japanese light novel series. *Star Slayer Monster cards are based on Duel Monster cards. List of Star Slayer Roars *Yamata Serpent- Juvenile Roar Category:Games